1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a ball grid array (“BGA”) or land grid array (“LGA”) IC packaging type, and more particularly to an LGA module that can improve a circuit integration by mounting multiple components on both sides of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integration of high density semiconductor ICs has played an important role in the development of electronic devices in recent years. For example, mobile phones have been evolved, in addition to basic communication and messaging services, to provide a variety of multimedia services, such as mobile games, data transmission, digital cameras, MP3 players and reproduction of moving image file. To meet the ever-increasing demand for smaller, lighter and thinner mobile phones capable of higher performance in multimedia services, higher integration of circuit devices is needed.
Techniques for improving the integration of circuit devices include BGA and LGA. BGA packages utilize an array of solder balls to bond a semiconductor IC chip to a substrate. The solder balls serve as input/output channels of the semiconductor chip. By contrast, LGA provides solder pads as input/output channels on a substrate without fusing solder balls.
Conventional semiconductor packaging techniques, however, have a limitation in meeting the need for higher circuit integration because a semiconductor integrated circuit is mounted on one side of a substrate.